Trece de septiembre
by Taq
Summary: —Trece de septiembre… el día en que Adam hizo subsistir a una criatura tan frágil y débil, como alguien como yo— {¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu Nagisa!}{Imagen:Fish魚} Minus


**Ligero tema homosexual, si a usted no le gusta, retírese.**

**Evangelion Rebuild © Khara **© Gainax**, no me pertenece y no gano nada escribiendo esto**, solo me complazco a mí y a mis lectores.****

****¡Atención! Ha sido re-editado.****

* * *

><p>—Vamos, una vez más— Shinji asintió.<p>

La melodía del piano sonaba dulce, tan dulce que las notas empezaban a subir de tono y a ser más rápidas. Los dedos de ambos cambiaban de posición a veces chocando entre ellos al tocar las notas correspondientes de la canción. Shinji no negaba que la melodía que le había enseñado Kaworu era hermosa, tan solo una melodía le hacía experimentar tantas imaginaciones que a veces le hacían volar la cabeza en cosas hermosas y extravagantes. Kaworu seguía coordinado tanto como Shinji que se seguían el ritmo el uno al otro, eran simplemente del dúo que tanto les gustaba a ellos, además de ser la única melodía que sabía Shinji y probablemente no la única que sabía tocar Kaworu.

Kaworu miro de reojo a su acompañante de piano mirándole encantado, sus expresiones eran tan relajantes que hacían que tocara mejor las teclas del piano. Shinji le devolvió la mirada, los dos mantuvieron sus miradas por un breve tiempo volviendo a concentrarse en su melodía para no distraerse más de la partitura. Sabían que a fin de cuentas los dos podrían pasar más tiempo observándose luego de que terminaran lo que habían empezado hace ya varios minutos atrás.

Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo que no cabía duda que estaban sincronizados, se miraron al mismo tiempo, Shinji traía una sonrisa reluciente en su cara que no podría quitársela nadie ni hasta los fines de los tiempos, lo que mantuvo cautivo y feliz a Kaworu de todas las maneras posibles. Nagisa rogo a Adam que Shinji fuera feliz de por vida gracias a él y todos su esfuerzos para hacer feliz a la única persona que de verdad valía la pena tener en su vida. Shinji aparto su mirada tímida de los ojos rojizos de Kaworu.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, acompáñame— Nagisa se levantó de su asiento y tomo la mano de Shinji. Bajaron unas cuantas escaleras para llegar a un piso que se lograba ver todas las estrellas que les acompañaban esa noche, abrió una puerta que conducía a un lugar que desconocía totalmente. Su interior se veía tan hermoso, los pequeños árboles que nacían desde el suelo creaban un cielo de hojas verdes, aún se podía apreciar bastante bien por la luz de las estrellas que estaban pegadas al cielo negro.

El pasto lucía bien cuidado y sin daños algunos como resequedad. Shinji entro acompañado de Kaworu, sus ojos brillaban de tal espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos y quizá nunca lo olvidaría. Las copas de los árboles se movían gracias al viento fino que corría por la sala, los muros destrozados hacían una ilusión mucho más bella de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Dirigió su mirada a Kaworu quien el cabello plateado sonreía complacido con la felicidad de Shinji. — ¿Tú cuidaste todo esto, Kaworu kun? —

Kaworu asintió ante la pregunta de Shinji, era honesto y siempre le sería honesto al hijo de Ikari.

Shinji sonrío una vez más dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba para apreciar un poco más el lugar. No podía decir con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento, creía que ver el árbol pequeño junto al piano de Kaworu era lo único que necesitaba como para sentirse aliviado, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron rotundamente, sabía que ahora había otro lugar más bello el cual visitar de vez en cuando.

— ¿Te gusta? —

—Sí, es bellísimo…— Shinji dio la vuelta viendo como Kaworu se acercaba a él a paso lento —De verdad te diste el labor como para cuidar esto…—

Kaworu llego al frente de Shinji aún con su sonrisa. Se quedaron mirando un buen momento y apreciaron sus caras serenas cada uno, se sentían tan bien los dos juntos que era tan reconfortante tenerse el uno al otro, Shinji recordó lo que había mencionado su amigo hace tiempo atrás, tan vivido y alegre que le hacía sonrojarse de la hermosa verdad.

**''De verdad nací para conocerte''**

Kaworu miro al cielo observando como algunas estrellas se colaban por las finas grietas que demostraban las hojas de los árboles. Aspiro el viento puro que corría entre el jardín y su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — Shinji miro preocupado al chico que tenía al frente suyo, observo como sus ojos rubíes brillaban por las finas luces nocturnas. — Trece de septiembre… el día en que Adam hizo subsistir a una criatura tan frágil y débil, alguien como yo—

Ikari abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada se le había venido a la mente, nada coherente que pudiera decirle a la persona que tenía enfrente de él. Kaworu dirigió su mirada al ojo océanos que le miraban sorprendido.

—Y mi único deseo… es hacer a la persona que amo feliz—

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu Nagisa!, espero que este año no se te de nuevamente por quitarte la cabeza.<strong>


End file.
